The present invention generally relates to a headphone. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a headphone capable of directly converting a digital audio signal into an analog audio signal within this headphone.
In portable type audio appliances, for example, portable CD (compact disc) players, headphones are used. Also, generally speaking, in deck type audio appliances, headphones are available.
However, output impedances of headphone jacks (namely headphone terminals) of these audio appliances are different from each other, depending upon the audio appliance. That is, drive impedances have different values while being viewed from these headphones. As a result, even when the same headphone is used, optimum damping effects may not be achieved, depending upon such conditions that the same headphone is connected to different audio appliances, or the model sorts of the audio appliances are different from each other.
Furthermore, sound qualities of headphones are varied, depending on analog circuits of audio appliances connected to these conventional headphones.
As previously described, the sound qualities of the conventional headphones would be highly influenced by the audio appliances connected to these headphones. As a consequence, even when the sound qualities of these headphones are improved, there are many difficulties in that the optimally-designed sound qualities could not be provided to users. In other words, users could not have the sound qualities of these headphones expected by headphone manufactures.